Club der faulen Zivis
Club der Faulen Zivis und Bundesheerler Simultan zum ausgelaufen des 'Clubs der faulen Ferialen' wurde der 'Club der faulen Präsenzdiener' gegründet. Eintrag wie gehabt in die unten stehende Liste. ---- Zuvieldiener Felli bis zum 30.06.2007 beim R(T)oten Kreuz Vöcklabruck. Hauptaufgabe: Alte&Kranke-Menschen-ins-Krankenhaus-und-wieder-heim-Transporteur Motivationsgrad: 6 Zivildiener Tiefes bis 30.06.2007 beim FAB Ried, BBRZ Gruppe. Hauptaufgabe: Komische Dinge ausliefern mit einem Ford Traffic der sich bei ner Ladung ab 1000kg wie eine schwangere Kuh fährt, mit den Clienten quatschen, QS betreiben und jede Menge anderer überaus gemütlicher Dinge. Motivationskurve: Beginnend mit einer 4 am Montag Steigert sich hin zu einer 8 am Mittwoch(wochateiln)und beginnt Donnerstag früh mit einer 1 zum Freitag wieder zwischen 4-6. ---- Rekrut Simon bis April beim Bundesheer in der Schwarzenbergkaserne (Radarbatallion/Unterstützungskompanie/3.Zug/1.Gruppe). Motivationsmäßig: gezwungen zu - 7: Überdurchschnittlich Motiviert, man steht rechtzeitig auf und erscheint pünktlich zu Terminen. + - 6: Man erscheint mit akzeptablen Outfit und mit akzeptabler Verspätung. (naja, de Verspätung besser mal weg lassen, sonst hat ma an scheiss tag vor sich) Ziehmlich anstrengend das Ganze. die 1. Woche war sehr schlimm. um 05:45 wird laut tagwache durch den schlafsaal mit 50 weiteren Rekruten geschrien, dann, a paar Minuten später beginnt der 15 Minuten lange Marsch zum Frühstück. Danach jeden Tag viel Sport, Exerzieren und Waffen u. Schiessdienst (und ein paar andere Sachen). In der 1. Woche war man froh, wenn um 22.00 ins Bett gehen durfte. Jetzt in der 3. Woche geht es schon ein wenig ruhiger zu, Dienstschluss meistens um 16.30, in da Kaserne müss ma trotzdem um 24.00 wieder sein. Fazit: Verdammt anstrengend, man muss Kollektivstrafen ertragen, und man muss es aushalten, wenn ma manchmal an ganzen Tag nur angeschrien und beschimpft wird (besonders mit schwulen haben es die Ausbilder ihren Schimpfworten nach nicht so ganz, aber de werden ja eh scho vorher ausgemustert) Insgesammt bereu ich es nicht wircklich, mich fürs Bundesheer entschieden zu haben, weil es is vor allem körperlich a geniales Training, und ma lernt a sonst a Menge dabei, ausserdem dauerts ja nur 6 Monate (was der größte Vorteil ist) :) (eventuell haben andere Rekruten eine andere Meinung, weil sie einfach schon länger als de 3 Wochen dabei waren) ---- Zivildiener Kampl bis zum 30.06.2007 im KH Braunau Hauptaufgabe: Kranke & vor allem alte Menschen von der Station zur Untersuchung und dann wieder zur Station zurückbringen. Motivationsgrad: verhält sich umgekehrt proportional zur Auslastung des Hol-&Bringdienstes. ---- Rekrut HECHINGER O. Hauptaufgabe: Wurstbrote, Toasts, Frühstück, KAFFEE herrichten. Motivationsgrad: Wos is Motivation? Aktuell im Burgenland an der grenze zur Slowakei und Niederösterreich (Kittsee). Aktuelles Dienstrad: 11:00-23:00 Küchendienst + gelegentliche Ausfahrten 23:00-07:00 Befohlene Ruhe 07:00-19:00 Küchendienst + gelegentliche Ausfahrten 19:00-03:00 Befohlene Ruhe 03:00-11:00 Küchendienst + gelegentliche Ausfahrten 11:00-19:00 Befohlene Ruhe 19:00-07:00 Mit Waffe (+30 scharfe) und Nachtsichtmittel an der Grenze stehen und auf Illegale warten 07:00-11:00 Befohlene Ruhe 11:00-11:00 Zeit ohne geplante dienstliche Inanspruchnahme, sprich frei danach wieder von vorne Es is anstrengend und es macht net unbedingt viel Spass, aber es geht vorbei und ma spart sie viel geld, weil ma eh koa zeit hat de 560€/Monat, wos ma da bekommt, auszugeben. BurgenlandLage(BL): ABGESCHLOSSEN! Aufgriffe: 40 Personen Abweisungen: 26 Personen Spruch zum Dienst: Wenn du glaubst es geht nicht mehr repetier dein Sturmgewehr lass die sorgen sorgen sein und jag dir eine kugel rein Zurück in Ried: Derzeit bin i einer von 12 Rekruten einer ganzen Kompanie, mit derzeit 4 Vorgesetzten (Leutnant, 2 stück Vizes, Korporal). Hauptaufgabengebiet: dezentes wenig bis nichts tun und dabei etwas Kompanieputzen, wobei de eigentlich sauber ist... Endlich hab is a moi gmiatli :-) ---- Rekrut KÖNIG Thomas Hauptaufgabe: Den ganzen Tag vor seinem Vorgesetzten verstecken (im Keller oder Dachboden auf ein paar alten Matratzen schlafen) und so tun, als würde man etwas tun. Manchmal auch wirklich etwas tun, nur dies zeitlich so begrenzt, dass man auf eine Auslastung von ca. 0,1*t des Tages kommt. (Wobei t hier die Dienstzeit darstellt) Den restlichen Tag: siehe oben. Seines Zeichens eigentlich Kraftfahrer, hatte nur noch nie das "Vergnügen" zu fahren, weil es eigentlich nicht nötig ist, bzw. die werten Menschen mit den vielen Keksen auf den Schultern auch nicht wüssten, was man wann wohin fahren sollte. Zusätzlich sind diese eben genannten Personen großteils damit beschäftigt, den ganzen Tag Dart zu spielen, was dahingehend unangenehm ist, will man im Nebenraum sich schlafenderweise vorm Dienst drücken, da die ganze Zeit das Geräusch aufschlagender Dart-Pfeile an die Ohren dröhnt. Desweiteren ist Rekrut König auch mit Rechnern konfrontiert, die es aus performancetechnischen Gründen nicht erlauben, auf dem mit 50Hz flackernden 13" Monitor mehr als eine Anwendung mit Windows 3.1 zu öffnen, da dies das astronomische Ausmaß von 10MB RAM überschreiten würde und diese Hochleistungsechenmaschine sich verabschiedet. Letzteres ist im übrigen das modernste, was das Bundesheer in so manchen Kompanien zu bieten hat. Sollte man tatsächlich einmal auf Netzwerk oder Internet innerhalb einer Kaserne stoßen, so wird man vermutlich in Kürze im nassen Bett aufwachen und vielleicht das Nachtkästchen geschwängert haben. Motivation: Am Vormittag mit viel Lust und Laune verstecken, am Nachmittag zu langweilig, weil nicht gefunden worden und mit dem werten Vizeleutnant (welcher im Verhalten einem Hartmut Luger fast aufs Haar gleicht, somit auch in dessen über die Maßen gehende Intelligenz) streiten. Fazit: Das Bundesheer is fürn Hugo und de mit Abstand ineffektivste Organisation, de i je gsehn hab! Da Harti is a Workaholic dagegen Zivildiener berni bis 31.07.06 im BAPH Obernberg (Altersheim) Hauptaufgabe: Geschierwaschmaschine betreuen Motivationsgrad: nicht messbar ---- Auf Besonderen Wunsch:) Club der faulen Wehrdienstverweigerer und Fahnenflüchtlingen Studierender sali ist ein Studierender und kein Student, weil der Österreichische Staat beschlossen hat, diese neue Bezeichnung für Student einzuführen, da Student in seinen Augen (also den Augen des Staats) abwertend klingt. Mir ist das allerdings herzlich WURSCHT, Studenten sind Faul (Studierende auch!) und benutzen daher die Wörter, die am schnellsten ausgesprochen sind. Somit bleibe ich doch Student. Ansonsten gestaltet sich der Tagesablauf folgendermaßen: 6:30 aufstehen und duschen, schnell einen Bernikaffee - like Kaffee runterkippen, in die Eiseskälte und mit der Straßenbahn eine halbe Stunde zur Uni fahren. Dort darf man dann ab 8:15 eine ANALysis Vorlesung besuchen, wobei die Betonung von sämtlichen Professoren genau jene ist, welche ich oben geschrieben habe. Analysis ist Mathematik für beknackte. Hier werden die einfachsten sachen (wie z.B. Addieren) bis zur unkenntlichkeit verkompliziert. Der gewöhnliche Tag geht genau so weiter, bis ich dann um 17:00 oder 20:00 (Je nach Wochentag) ins Heim zurückfahren darf, mir dort Wodka runterkippe und irgenwann totmüde ins Bett falle. Motivation: Ich benutze mein Notebook in den Vorlesungen zum Scrubs schauen, das sagt doch wohl alles!